


A kink..

by kittycatmeow_92



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Jeon Jungkook, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycatmeow_92/pseuds/kittycatmeow_92
Summary: Jungkook x ReaderYou and Jungkook try something fun..





	A kink..

You and Jungkook have been laying in bed all day. You miss having him around. Since he has the day off, you both decided to just stay in bed, watching movies, in and out of sleep, and playing video games.

Between all that you couldn’t keep your hands off each other. Playing around, he pulls you on top of him, causing you to accidentally grind on his thigh. It turns you on, and Jungkook always knew how much you loved his thighs.

His favorite part of his body are his thighs, so seeing you straddle him also turned him on.

He pulls you into a slow deep kiss, biting on your bottom lip. Locking eyes, he pulls his lips away, resting his forehead against yours.

 _“I want you to fuck my thigh baby”_.

Slowly rubbing your clit against his thigh, you wrap your arms around his neck, as he pull you in for a rough kiss. Gripping your waist, he tensed his thigh, moving your hips faster and faster, adding more pressure.

You let out a moan causing Jungkook to palm himself. Moving his hand away, you begin to rub his cock, causing him to groan into your neck.

Rubbing the tip of cock with your thumb while stroking him up and down,  _“Fuck baby that feels so good”_.

Throwing your head back, you cum all of over his thigh. He bucks his hips as you stroke him faster causing him release all over his stomach. As you both catch your breathe, he palms your face, with a smile he says  _“that was sexy, I love you  y/n”._

After cleaning up, he pulls you into his chest  and kisses the top of your head as you both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
